In developing parts of the world, people carry commercial and household goods using their heads or backs. For example, millions of people still use a tumpline, which is a device that wraps around the forehead and is connected to a sack that rests on the person's back. Another method for carrying goods is by balancing large containers on the person's head. These methods suffer from several drawbacks. For example, both methods place stress on the person's head and neck and can lead to long-term bodily damage (e.g., poor posture, neck and back damage, hunched back, etc.).